


Don't lose your Head

by Twilight_Supernova



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Physical Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Supernova/pseuds/Twilight_Supernova
Summary: This story takes place some time after Dsaf 2 before Dave was taken out of the safe room and killed that kid. So Dave, or Davetrap, never showed up....... At all... Jack begins to start wondering what happened to him and is even more surprised to see that many of the other animatronics form the other locations have somehow gone missing though the ones Jack could stumble upon appeared to be severally shaken up and are unable to give Jack a reason as to why. All of said animatronics are happy to go with Jack to his restaurant. Only managing to find a handful off five robots Jack goes to the others in the flipside to find out what has happened to the missing animatronics.//Gore and strong language//The first chapter was is kind of a song fic with the song "The Other Side of Paradise" by Glass Animals
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Let the fun begin

Dave coughed and wheezed, letting small tears stream down his face, staining the already matted fur of the suit he had been trapped in for so long. The pain he felt was unbearable and only grew worse with every bump and hitch the moving van hit, causing him to slam down onto the cold hard flooring of the truck. His heavy body was jolted to the wall behind him as the brake was jammed roughly. Dave gasped harshly, feeling all the air leave his rotting lungs. Dave, or formally know as Davetrap, coughed even more gasping desperately for air. The suffering robot rabbit startled when he heard the uncalled for sound of the drivers upfront banging on the wall behind them to get Dave to shut up. Dave curled painfully in on himself, letting more quiet tears pour from his eyes still scraping and clawing at the metal around his throat hoping to earn a breath. The brake was released and they started moving again. He had no idea where he was going, but he was scared. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be anywhere else but here or wherever the people in the van were taking him. The former, yet still quite purple, aubergine coughed again spitting up a dark red and blackish liquid. Dave looked at the fowl smelling substance and whimpered knowing that last time he had coughed up the stuff it had brought him much pain and was much more like nonstop puking. Dave lay his head back down wishing for sleep to come and take away the pain of the day. But sleep would not come. Especially not after he heard the familiar sound of metal on metal. Dave quickly sat up right, pressing his back into the wall he was previously thrown into. His hoarse and labored breathing quickened as he felt adrenaline rush through his decaying veins. The noise sounded throughout the almost empty space of the van, echoing off the walls. Dave looked around the small metal cage, at least it felt like a cage for him, for the source of the screeching noise. His eyes landed on a medium-sized caged that, at first glance, appeared to hold no contents but upon closer inspection a small mangled animatronic fox could just barely be seen in the metal bar cage. The broken looking creature crawled closer to Dave making more of it's face visible.

"M-Mangle?"

"Mhm, so how are you holding up? Its' been a while hasn't it?"

Dave felt himself starting to crumble underneath the white fox's stare, "I-I mean I guess it has, heh, am I supposed to know how I'm holding up?" Mangle rolled her eyes at Dave's response, the companion on her back shifting itself forward to get a better look at the rotting rabbit

"Oh please, William, don't think I didn't see you crying, We can still see the streaks on your cheeks, so give me a straight answer or as straight as you can"Dave squinted his eyes at Mangle

"What exactly are you implying you useless pile of scrap metal, and my name isn't William its Dave, get it right"

Mangle looked down at her metal paws and sighed, "Right, Dave, and I think you know what I'm implying, we all knew you liked, Jack was his name? You made it pretty obvious, and you still didn't answer my question, just answer me honestly." Mangle looked up at Dave as she said the last part, still expecting an answer from the tired rabbit man.

Dave looked away from Mangle and sighed shakily at the memory of the orange man, "Ya want me to be honest? Well then, to be honest, I'm... terrified. I'm on the verge of having a panic attack and a mental breakdown at the same fucking time. W-what's happening? Where are they taking us? W-what are they going to do to us? W-why did they take us? I-I want to go home." Dave could feel his body beginning to shake violently, his vision faded out slightly. Everything was starting to go white as Dave's breathing quickened. Mangle's eyes widened as she watched Dave falling apart. His breathing was becoming shaky as more tears began to roll slowly down his face. Dave clutched at his chest as he began to frantically hyperventilate crying out loud in a panicked state.

"Whoa, whoa Dave! Calm down it's alright, you'll be ok! You just need to calm down and breathe. If they hear they'll get mad and come back hear to shut you up! Come on Dave please, you just need to take deep breaths ok?" Mangle called out to Dave trying to reach him and get him to calm down. Dave could barley hear anything that was going on around him. He was absolutely petrified and so desperately wanted to go home where he knew he'd be safe. Not that he had a home. Mangle continued her attempts at calming Dave finally managing to reach him before anyone upfront was annoyed by his crying enough to come and make him be quiet. Dave took deep and still very shaky breaths calming himself down at a slow rate still letting tears pour down his face. Mangle sighed, slightly relieved to see Dave calming down. "That's it Dave, just take deep breaths alright, it'll be alright, your gonna be ok just breathe," Mangle continued to talk to Dave as he took in more deep breaths quieting almost completely  
"S-sorry, I'm s-so s-sorry, I'll b-be o-ok, I'll be, be ok, I'm s-sorry."  
"-sigh- It- it's ok Dave, we're just glad your doing better now. L-look I'll answer as many of your questions as I can but your gonna have to ask one at a time cause I only have two mouths." Mangle smiled softly at her own joke  
"U-Um ok, well where are they taking us and what are they going to do?"   
"They're taking us to a sort of camp, it's a large metal building filled with another animatronics like us." The companion on Mangle's back began talking to answer Dave's second question "They do tests on us and hurt us, some of the animatronics there aren't as social as they used to be." Dave took time to process the information he was just given before speaking up again

"B-but why did they take us a-and how did they find so many of us?" Mangle peeked out at what little of the outside world she could see through the small windows on the two doors at the back of the van.

"-sigh- I wish I knew but I guess they might be hopping from one location to another searching top to bottom for any animatronics that might have been left there, they seem to know that we're sentient."

"O-oh, um how do you know all of this?" Mangle looked away from the windows and made eye contact with Dave.

"Because I've escaped from the building before, they've been trying to get me back for awhile and well I guess they caught me... again" Dave nodded his head slowly and looked out at the inky black night sky sighing heavily. He still felt shaken up by all of this. He could just barely remember what happened when they took him. He remembered hearing them tearing off the boards of the safe room he was trapped in, they woke him up while he was sleeping. He tried to fight back when they grabbed him but then he could feel himself letting out and ear splitting scream as an indescribable pain shot throughout his body. Then he felt numb. His body slumped to the ground and he felt himself starting to go unconscious. And then everything was black. Everything from then on was all slightly fuzzing, he could barely remember how he got here. Dave shuddered at the horrible memory and teared his eyes away from the window. Looking back down at Mangle, Dave realized she had fallen asleep or at least powered down for the night. Dave took one more glance at the night sky before laying back down on the floor of the truck falling asleep very soon after he let his eyes fall shut.

Word count: 1388


	2. You own this fucking place!

I've finally got my own (slightly dysfunctional) restaurant with a phone headed employee to go with. Sure there have been a few ups and downs, like the fact that scuttlers are the size of small dogs or like how music man has begun nesting in my ball pit, but that's besides the point. I've been noticing that something..... strange is going on. Something weirder than the overgrown scuttlers or the terrifying , cursed animatronic. I haven't been finding as many animatronics as I know I should. And honestly, I'm sure everyone would think that an abandoned restaurant would have all of its tables, chairs, and party supplies in the same spot they were left in the last time anyone set foot in the damn place. Its not like everyone left in a hurry, right? But recently, anytime I've snuck into one of those old locations , I've seen that several chairs and tables were noticeably out of place, or even turned over on their side. Some tables have even been turned over so much so that they were lying face down. From what I've seen most of the glittery party hats and dark purple tablecloths, were thrown off their tables and onto the floor or even halfway across the room, along with a few chairs that looked they were thrown or tossed aside so hard that their seats got dented and their legs bent out of shape. It's all so unnecessarily eerie. It looks like someone came crashing through the place and looted it for everything it was worth. And what it was worth was apparently the animatronics.   
I know there are more animatronics than the handful I've managed to scrape up. And they all look shaken up. Like they've seen something they shouldn't have. They seem to become more uneasy whenever the pizzeria is super packed. And besides all that, the grand-opening of this place might have gone well, but, something was very, very, wrong about that day. There were plenty of customers sure, but one boy, maybe 9 or 10, just stood outside staring up at the freddy's head hung up above door like he didn't know what else to do. And I just felt I was the only one who could see the kid. I could have almost swore on my own life that I saw someone walk straight through him. From how transfixed he was at staring up at the sign like that I was almost sure that he was going to stay standing there like that a glitch in some shitty game code that made he stuck there, but when the sun went down and the street lights came on, I watched him walk into a nearby alley. When I tried to follow him, he was already gone. But... that alleyway was a dead end with nowhere else to go. He just disappeared without a trace.   
If I could have slept that night- I don't think I would have wanted to. And even after a few days have past since then I can't seem to shake the unsettling feeling that something was supposed to go wrong that day, like that kid wasn't meant to be alive. I know that probably sounds super dumb, but I just can't help it. It honestly puts me more on edge more than anything I've ever done in my life. I suppose rambling about it isn't going to solve anything. I have something important I have to do tonight so hopefully I'll be able to find some answers there if all goes to plan. Now the only questions I'm left with are will I be able to pull this off and where the hell is that good for nothing moldy rabbit.

Word count: 623


	3. Welcome to the Panic room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **//Minor Gore warning!!//**

I was jolted awake by the sounds of metal scraping on metal and what sounded like shouting. I sat up and looked around the back of the van as it appeared to drive through a fenced in parking area swarming with people that looked like guards. Most of them appeared to be holding long stick tasers. Not fun. The fucked up, mangled trash pile looked calm enough I guess, not that anyone cares to know how she's doing. But her expression definitely made it easy to tell that she had been here many times before. She knew what was going to happen to her next. Before the van stopped moving completely Mangle perked up as her eyes widen slightly and turned her gaze to me.

"Hey make sure you don't tell them your real name." I stiffened up slightly at her words by managed talk back.

"W-what does that mean?" Before she could answer the truck stopped moving and two of the guards stationed outside opened the two metal doors and pulled out a steel ramp hidden within the bottom of the van. They both moved to Mangle's cage and pulled it down the ramp and onto another metal platform with wheels. Once she was fully out of the truck and being hauled away, two more guards came into the truck, one holding a stick taser and the other holding a metal wire leash that people usually use when getting stray animals into a pound truck. The one holding the metal leash marched over to me and slipped it over my neck. They yanked on it roughly, forcing me onto my hands and knees. I nearly fucking choked. 

The guy grumbled under his breath and barked at me, "Get up you filthy monster!" I yanked away from him (or at least tried to) and growled at the guards harshly, warning them to back off. The guard holding the stick taser came up to me and motioned it towards the exposed metal of my neck and once again growled at me to stand up. The tasers end sparked dangerously close to where I could feel it just barely flicker at my neck, but it was still enough to make me feel dizzy. I immediately flinched away and desperately scrambled to my feet. 

As soon as I was up the leash still wrapped around my neck was pulled to force me forward almost making me fall. I quickly stumbled out of the van and into the light of the beaming sun. My eyes widened in shock as I got a look at the towering building they were taking me to. It was shaped like a cylinder and was basically built out in the middle of fucking nowhere. To my left was a row of parking spaces almost all of which where filled with different cars. There was a large fence surrounding everything with barbed wire decorating the top and it was most definitely electrified. The building was sat in the corner opposite of of the parking spaces with guards bustling around everywhere. The leash was yanked on once again as the already irritated guard growled under his breath.

"Keep up!"

"Well aren't you pushy?" I retorted back. The other guard with the taser still in hand glared at me threateningly.

"Keep your mouth shut before we muzzle you!" At that I immediately clamped my metal jaws shut and looked away from the guards leading me to my doom. I only looked back up again when we neared the entrance of the building, putting me in shade once again as we walked under the covering of the building that hung over the door, surrounded by a group of five guards at most. The guards stopped at the door to verify their id's and 'clock me into the system' I suppose. One of the guards, a female this time, walked up to me and grabbed at my chin harshly, forcing me to turn my head so she could get a better look. Although this action did result in her getting hissed at. Which I didn't even know I could do. If it wasn't for the metallic static that hid within the sound, I would have sounded almost perfectly like a snake.

"He's a feisty one isn't he?" The guard huffed back as she finished her 'inspection' and tossed my head aside. Now that was a mistake. I made a sound between a mixture of a metallic growl and a hiss. Another sound I didn't know I make. "Watch it!" I snapped back at her, near catching her by the long hair she had tied back in a braid. The other guards immediately reacted by pulling out concealed stun guns and pointing them at me ordering to back off or they would be forced to neutralize me. I growled again and lifted my hands up to the leash around my neck as the guard holding it tightened his grip to hold me in place.

Unfortunately for them they made the mistake of not restraining my hands. I used that to my advantage by tugging on the leash just as rough. This set the guard off balance, pulling him forward with the leash. I reacted quickly enough for a robotic rabbit and bit into the guards arm hard enough to tear at the armor and flesh, drawing lots and lots of blood. The guard collapsed to the ground and screamed out in pain as his blood spilled onto the ground. I ripped the leash off and turned to the other guards as blood dripped from my opened jaw. 

I could see that they were hesitant. 

I backed away from them slowly, still eyeing them warily. What I failed to do was check my blind spots, only worried about the people in front of me. So I didn't notice when another guard snuck up behind me. And I didn't notice them pull out the taser in their holster. What I did notice was the excruciating pain that shot all throughout my body as the guard jammed their taser into the metal of my neck. I only managed to let out a single raspy screech that caught in my throat as my knees buckled bringing me to the ground were I passed out. I woke up in a cell half the size of a small bedroom with a metal caged muzzle strapped to my head. 

A muzzle. 

I put my hands up to the muzzle and pitifully tried to take it off. Guess they weren't lying when they said they were going to muzzle me. 

The cell was devoid of anything but the mattress and pillow I woke up on. The cell bars were made out of thick iron poles. I felt my eyes widen once again as they lay on the sight beyond the bars. I shakily stood up and walked over to the front of the cell and looked out of the bars as much as I could. Along the walls of the cylinder shaped building were cells upon cells of different animatronics with staircases on both ends spiraling all the way up to the top. 

How did they manage to find so many of them? And why the hell where these people locking all these animatronics up in here? There's gotta be someone else behind this. Right? And what the hell did Mangle mean when she told me not to tell them my real name? I guess my questions would be answered soon as two guards came up to the door of my cell and began unlocking it. These guards were wearing heavier armor then the guards that escorted me here, and it almost looked like they were carrying actual guns. I made an involuntary whimpering sound and slowly backed myself into the corner, as far away from the guards as possible. 

The guards swung the door open and began to walk towards me. I made another hissing sound hoping it would keep them away, but it's not like these guards have much to worry about with all that armor and me in a muzzle. The guards stopped a few feet away from me while one of the guards pull out a wire leash from a sort of concealed side pocket. She walked up to me and clipped the leash to the front of the muzzle. The guard behind her called to me,

"Start walking." Well does she have an authoritative voice? The female guard holding the leash pulled it slightly and started walking out of the cell and I followed. As soon as we were out of that small room I took the chance to get a better look around. Looking up only revealed the other floors with sad looking animatronics filling the cells. But downwards was a large area with several guards walking the rounded area. I'd say I was on the fifth floor. The guards were taking me down into the large almost empty area. 

Walking down those spiral steps was almost a chore with this lady still holding onto the leash. Once we got to the bottom they guards led me to a large metal door that most of the guards were surrounding. They both stopped at the doors down nodded to one of the guards closes a keypad. Said guard turned around and input a code and turned back around as the door stated to open. As soon as the door was open completely the two guards lead me inside the room. It was almost entirely empty save for a metal table and light fixture in the middle of the room and a large mirror on the wall opposite of the door I just entered through.

Once I was in the room and the door was closing behind me the guards detached the leash and forced me into a metal on one side of the table. For a few seconds no one did anything until I heard someone come up behind me. I flinched away from the sound and growled up my breath. I say 'growled' but it was more like a hissing whimper. The person behind me pulled my head back roughly and began removing the muzzle. Once it was off the sound of a door opening and closing went off in one of the dark corners off the room. The sound of slow ominous walking lead to someone sitting in a chair opposite of mine and then they started to speak.

"Alright I've brought you here to ask you some simple questions. And your going to answer them truthfully," the man's voice was deep and raspy it almost sounded familiar.

"Question number 1, how long have you been trapped in this suit?" I saw no reason to lie when answering this particular question so I answered with...

"30 years." I almost blurted out. My body was tightening up making it hard for me to speak freely. Why did this man's voice sound so familiar?

"Question number 2, how long have you been alive for, or at least an estimate?"

"300 years." Forcing myself to talk was almost harder the second time I said something because the more the man cloaked in darkness in front of me spoke the more I thought I knew him from somewhere.

"And now for the third and final question, what is your name?" I opened my mouth slightly to say what I've been going by so far 'Davetrap'  
and then realized that that might not be such a great idea. Mangle told me not to say my real name I guess this is what she meant. So instead of saying the one thing that has part of my real name in it I said-

"My name is Springtrap."

**Word count: 1961**


End file.
